Helping Each Other Out
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: When Fabian is showing Nina around Leadworth, where he grew up, he didn't expect to bump into his best childhood friends, Amy and Rory Pond. Who is he kidding? Of course he did! Spoliers for all of season 7 except 7x5.


**Fabian POV**

I was walking with Nina, through the streets of Leadworth, showing her where I grew up. I was back there because I thought I needed to show Nina my past, and hopefully to see Rory and Amy. I was 7 when they got married, 10 years ago, they are 31 now, and I'm 17.

"And over there is the house I used to live in, and the one next door, the one with the bluest blue ever, is Amy and Rory's house." I say, pointing to each in turn. "Hey, how about we go into town, grab a bite to eat, something to drink, then come back to see if the Ponds are in." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan. Quick question, who are the Ponds?" She asks, her amazing, dazzling eyes fill with confusion. It makes me chuckle.

"Oh, its Amy's surname, people around here call them the Ponds because the Doctor does. It never sticks to normal around here, much like Anubis." We laugh, as we walk towards the big blue box cafe, renamed for a reason, and you can guess why.

After a beautiful meal, with an incredibly stunning girl, we start to walk back toward the Ponds residence. We were minding our own business, when a man stumbles into Nina, I catch her, but I am now trembling with fury, as he shouldn't have knocked her over, I mean, inconsiderate much? He turns around and I'm ready to give him a piece of my mind, but I realise who it is, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Rory?!" I shout.

"Fabian?!" He yells. "Amy!"

Then a new voice joins our conversation, but you can see her flaming red hair before you hear her, "What? You wanna pull me out of the game just because... you were losing." She trails off, but soon regains her voice, "Fabian?" Her Scottish accent still coming through as clear as day.

"Y-yeah." I stutter, still in my daze from seeing them, I didn't think they'd be here; I thought they would have been with the Doctor.

"Still Stutter Rutter, eh?" Amy jokes, as I nod.

"Why does everyone call me that?" I ask, fake frustration on my face.

"Because it's true, Fabian." Nina jokes, shoving my shoulder, and we all chuckle.

"So, when are you gonna to introduce us to the girl I knocked into? Sorry about that, by the way." Rory questions/apoligeses.

"Oh, yeah, Ponds this is Nina, and yes, _that_ Nina. Nina this is the Ponds, Amy and Rory." I say before they can ask any questions, that are gonna be awkward for both me and Nina.

A general hubbub of meeting goes round and then Nina breaks the meeting, "Fabian, I hate to break up this meeting, but we should get back to school."

"OK. Amy, Rory meet us by the school next week, Saturday, alright? We have some catching up to do." I demand and with that we all go our separate ways.

**Saturday (still Fabian's POV)**

OK, its official, I'm nervous, my childhood best friends are coming and their probably armed with all my embarrassing moments from being little. Before they come, I decide to tell Nina some background of my past, just the basics, so Amy and Rory have something to say.

"So, I grew up in Leadworth, opposite Rory, bear in my mind there's about 14 years difference between us both, but I became best friends with him, because of our interests. Amy, well, that was just because Rory liked her, she liked him back, of course, and not that she knew it at the time. Then there's Melody, Mels for short, she was basically a naughtier Amy. Then they Amy and Rory got married about 10 years ago, and I was a pageboy, and went travelling with the Doctor, an alien. They exist, Nina, but I doubt you need much convincing after all the things we've done." I told her, as we chuckled, both of us smiling brightly.

Just before the Ponds came around the corner, I told Nina "One last thing, Amy can't have kids, so don't mention anything like that in front of them. OK?" She nodded, understanding, "Good, afterwards there's gonna be a surprise for you." Well, I've let it out now, so I can't back down. She nods, fearfully, like she thinks I'm gonna do something bad. As if! "It's OK, it's nothing bad, I promise." I reassure her, taking her hand and stroking the back of it with my thumb. That did the trick because she calmed down afterwards, and I was happy because it gave me her a chance to hold her hand.

Here they come. Show time.

"Hey." I say greeting the Ponds.

"Hi." Rory says greeting me and Nina.

"Hello." Nina says, formally.

"Alright?" Amy says and we all turn towards her in shock as we've all said something formal and she's said something completely different. "My wife everyone." Rory states and we all laugh at Rory's comment, as we head into Anubis House.

"So, you want to tell us about your recent adventures with the Doctor?" I ask, as Amy and Rory give me glares, "It's OK, Nina knows." They nod and begin.

"Yeah, first off, we were close to divorce, but the Doctor helped put it back on track, and we defeated some Daleks in the process, then Dad helped us with some Dinosaurs on a Spaceship hurtling toward Earth, for the next adventure we went to a town called Mercy, and met some real life cowboys, the Doctor became a Sherriff, and the Doctor helped another alien realise his mistakes, and our most recent trip, do you remember the cubes, the ones that everyone collected?" Rory explains, as me and Nina nod, so Rory continues, "Well, they were sort of observers of the human race, for another race called the Shakri, but we stopped that, too. You didn't bring them in, did you?" Rory finishes, and then asks.

"First of all, cool! Second, we did to start off with, but I didn't like them, they felt weird to me and Nina, so we pretended that they hurt us, so the rest of the house had to throw them out. We knew something was up, and I'd heard enough stories from you two, to know when something's not right." I explained and then Nina asked the question I'd been dreading.

"So, Ponds-"She starts, but Amy cuts her off,

"AHH! Why does everyone call us that? First the Doctor, then when he," she points to me when she says he, then continues, "Found out, he started calling us it, and I bet he told you, yeah?"

"Yeah, I did tell her, but to be honest, you deserve it for calling me Stutter Rutter, because ever since you called it me last time you came, everyone has been calling me it." I tell her as I defend myself.

"Well, I like the name Pond, because every time I hear it, I'm reminded of my lovely wife." Rory says, as he kisses her.

"Can I continue?" Nina asks, and we turn towards her, and she continues, "What was Fabian like as a kid?"

Thanks (!) Now I'm about to be humiliated in front of my crush.

Amy, Rory and Nina are all laughing about when I stuttered for the first time, at my schools play.

"Ha, ha, very funny, I'm gonna make some lunch, anyone want any?" I ask, as they all say yes. "So, for Rory, ham." He nods. "For Amy, BLT." She nods. "And last but not least, chicken and sweetcorn, for Nina." She nods, and I head to the kitchen to make the sandwiches, mine included, which is chicken and bacon. Soon, Rory comes through the door, and shuts it.

"I'm gonna be blunt, OK?" Rory asks, and I nod my head. "Have you told Nina you like her, yet?"

I sigh, "No. I've tried, I really have. But it's like every time I try, I get nervous and stutter and leave the room, or I ask a completely different question, or someone walks in on us. It's like the universe is telling me I'm not meant to be with her, but every time I try to just be friends, I take one look into her eyes, and I fall more deeply in love with her."

"I get it. I do, I have- I mean, I had the same the problem with Amy, because you've gotta to find the right time, then making sure no-one interrupts you, while trying not to be too nervous. But with things like this, man, you've just gotta grit your teeth and ask her, no point wondering what if."

"Yeah, I understand that, but what if she doesn't like me? I get shot down, then I'm gonna spend the rest of my life being in love with a girl, who's in love with someone else." I yell, so loud that Amy and Nina turn to face us, so Rory gives a look, she nods and continues talking to Nina, and he shuts the shutters, so they can't see us, and the sound is muffled. Rory then turns to me.

"Trust me; she feels the same way about you that you do about her. Anyway, what was it you said to me 12 years ago, when you were 4! "Mummy and Daddy love each other; they look at each other the same way you look at Amy and Amy looks at you. What is there to lose?" Follow your own advice; it might just turn out for the better." He persuades.

"OK, I will but while we're dishing out advice, why don't you tell me why my 2 best friends were on the brink of divorce?" I demand.

He sighs, "Amy can't have kids, whatever they did to her at demon's run, it means she can't give me kids, and she knows I want kids, but she also knows I wouldn't leave her just for that, I love her too much, so she said she didn't love me anymore, to let me go to someone else who can give me kids, she was giving me up, as I found out later, and we were gonna get a divorce, but we went with the Doctor to this Dalek asylum, and Amy was gonna turn into a dalek, but I had a protector on, and this women, Oswin, told us the daleks subtract love to make someone in to a dalek, so I wanted to give her my protector, because it would us enough time to get off of the asylum, but she, being the stubborn women she is, wouldn't let me, and we talked about her kicking me out, and she told me the real reasons why I wasn't allowed with her, and I told her it doesn't matter, that I love her."

After minutes of thinking I come up with it, a solution to their kids' problem, "I've got it! The simplest thing that Madame Kavarion could have done is blocked off her fallopian tubes, so the Doctor or you, considering you're both doctors, could just reverse it. Yeah?"

"Yeah, theoretically. Fabian, you're a genius! Amy!" Rory yells.

"Yeah?" Amy asks, making her way through the doorway, Nina at her heels.

"Fabian's found out a way to reverse the allowing kid's thing." Rory tells his wife. Amy squeals happily.

"OK." I say, and then I turn to Nina, "I need to talk to you."

"Yes. Me too." Nina states to me. So we go off into my bedroom.

"I'm going to be blunt here, OK?" I ask and she gives me a look like she knows what I'm gonna do. "I love you." She has no time to respond, before I make my lips connect with hers. Then she kisses back! I'm in heaven! A few minutes later, we separate, and I laugh then say "Surprise." Then she joins me in laughing too. "So, b-by any chance, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Fabian, I would love to be your girlfriend." She tells me.

"Great!" I scream, beaming.

"Oh, and Fabian?" She asks.

"Mmm-hmm?" I say, to happy to really, properly listen. I open the door for her and gesture for her to leave, so we can join Amy and Rory.

"I love you, too." She smiles.

YES! I'm on cloud nine! There is no way to explain it.

**Meanwhile, with Amy and Rory, Rory's POV**

"So? How do you reverse it?" Amy questions.

"Well, Fabian and I think that the most simple way that Madame Kavarion could have stopped you from having kids, is by blocking your fallopian tubes, so me and the Doctor, both being doctors, could just, theoretically, reverse it." I say, scrunching my face, waiting for the impact from where Amy is probably gonna hit me. Instead, I hear a squeal and open my eyes, realizing it's my Amy, I engulf her in my arms, never wanting to let go.

"Big YES!" She yells, so loud I think she may have shattered my eardrums, I chuckle at my wife's happiness, and release her from my arms, only to try and pour all my love for this red-headed Scottish women, who has shining hazel eyes, and a short temper, in that, a single loving kiss. We end up kissing for a while until I lift her up onto the counter, and hear her yelp, out of surprise, as I kiss her again and let my hand roam around her sexy body.

I waited, for 2,000 years for this woman because I love her, and I'll always be there for her. And I'll always do anything for her.

"Amy." I mumble into her luscious lips.

"Rory." She replies, still kissing me, with so much passion, I'm surprised I haven't burst.

"I love you, so much." I smile into the kiss, as I can feel her blush; it's amazing that I still have this effect on her.

"I love you, too, Stupid Face." She smirks, and we break apart as we hear Fabian yell "Great!" and we know that the newly formed love birds are gonna come to see us.

"He did it then, told her how he feels, about time too." I muse.

"Yeah, but you weren't the fastest in telling me how you feel, either." She laughs, joking with me, and I kiss her cheek.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Nina asks. Fabian and her, both beaming.

"We know, Fabian's yells were loud enough." Amy states, as we all laugh, and Nina and Fabian blush.

"Well, this is lovely, but my wife and I should be getting back now." I say, pulling a sad face. Amy walks over to Nina first, so I go to Fabian, "Listen, mate, she's yours now, but just don't do anything stupid, OK?" I say giving him a stern look.

"I won't, you know I love her." Fabian replies.

I hug him, "Goodbye, until the next time, Rutter."

He hugs me back, "Bye, and let me know if the kids thing works out, Williams." I laugh, and nod, letting him know that I will tell him. Then I go over to Nina, as Amy goes over to Fabian.

"Goodbye, Rory." Nina says.

"Look, Fabian may try to be strong but honestly, he's not, he just loves you too much, to say anything. And when he says something stupid, it's either because he's incredibly nervous, or someone is making him say it, you've got to dig deep with him. Because, apart from me and Amy, you're the only one he trusts. Just look after him, alright?" I say, telling her some personal things about my best friend.

"I know. You know I love him." She says seriously.

I laugh, she gives me a confused look, and I say, "He said the exact same thing. Goodbye Nina."

"Bye, Rory." She says, a tear dripping down her cheek.

I nod, do a mock salute to the future Rutter's, and turn to my wife, "Let's go." She nods, and we walk away and get into the car and drive away.

**1 year later. Fabian's POV**

1 year after the Ponds visited I get a phone call from Rory, so I call my girlfriend into my room.

"Fabian!" Rory's voice rings through, as I put him on speaker, so Nina can hear.

"Hey mate! How's life?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Great! Never better! Listen, Amy's here now, is Nina with you?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, why?" I question, getting sort of scared, that something's happened to them.

"Because, future Rutter's," I can feel myself start to blush, and I think Nina is too, "we've got something to tell you." He says, voice dripping with happiness.

"Remember the operation thingy that you came up with Fabian?" Amy voice rings on my phone, Scottish accent still present.

"Yeah, so?" Nina questions.

"Well... it worked!" Rory screams, then Amy continues,

"I'm pregnant!"

Then Nina and Amy squeal and me and Rory are laughing at our girls.

"Congrats! You both deserve it!" I tell them, and I can see them grinning.

"Yeah! I'm so happy for you two." Nina joins in.

"Thanks!" The couple say, but this doesn't come from the phone, but from behind us, and as we turn around, we see them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask happiness in my voice.

"Well, we heard about your house keeper is retiring and your house mother going to marry your uncle Ade, so..." Amy says leaving Nina and I hanging on to her every word.

Rory continues, "You're now looking at your new house father and your new house keeper." He points to Amy when he says house keeper, and I give him a confused look, he seems to understand because he answers, "It would have been the other way round but Amy can't cook, plus she's got a loud voice." I laugh, understanding.

I'm properly happy now, I mean, what else can I ask for? I've got my best friends and a amazing girlfriend, which I know somehow I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
